


Candied Apples

by AnimeFanime



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha!L, Alpha!Light, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins, Anal Fingering, Because Lawlight, Black Book AU alt ending, Bottom Yagami Light, But is anyone really a loser in this situation?, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Competitive Sexscapades, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Fate, Ficlets, Filthy dirty messy sex, Fluff, Forced Masturbation, Getting the idea yet?, Hand Jobs, Heat Suppressants, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, L being a little shit, L in Glasses, Lawlight Week, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessed!L, Omega Verse, Omega!L, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Stalking, Submission, Teasing, They both hate to lose, Top L, Trapped, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, Watersports, With a dash of hate sex, Wow...that's really a thing, Yandere!L, innocent!Light, kinkmeme fill, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: An ongoing collection of DN ficlets...Themes, pairings, and characters featured will vary, but expect LxLight, BxLight, BxL BBxLxLight to have a strong presence throughout.





	1. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of seven fics that will be posted in the week prior to L's birthday on October 31st.

L gnawed at the tip of his thumb anxiously, eyes trained on the door of the hotel room suite as he waited.  He could feel the tingling beneath his skin already…it wouldn’t be long… 

_Have I made the right-_

The raven startled as his phone pinged with a new text from Quillish.

_He’s on his way up._

_Please let me know when I may return._

The detective let out a huff of bitter amusement at how his long-time handler worded things…

It would’ve been more accurate to ask him to let the man know when he was done getting his brains fucked out during his heat so he could get the Omega back to solving cases.  L sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sending it into further disarray and setting down the phone once again.

 _It’s not his fault._   L’s eyes narrowed in frustration at the limitations his dynamic placed upon him, forcing him to go off suppressants at least once every 6-9 months since he was around the age of 16 and he first presented as an Omega.  Though most Omegas only waited 3 months due to the dangers of suppressant build up in the system.  The frequency of his ‘breaks’ typically depended on the level of toxicity he was reaching with his medication. 

The last three years he’d only managed every 6 months before his Beta handler ordered him off the drugs.  This time it was only 5 months before he’d been forced to relinquish control once again. 

L couldn’t deny that his body was starting to reject the suppressants he was on, placing him in a position to make some difficult decisions regarding his future...

 _I suppose this it’s a good thing I have my successors…_  He considered wryly.  Not that he considered any of them ready yet to take on the role of L.

It was the same as always when it came to his heat at least.  Depending on what country they were currently residing in for a case, L was given a selection of Alphas to review from a discreet international agency that they primarily worked with back in the UK to support the Omegas coming of age within their own orphanage. 

L had to admit, they only put forth quality, well-mannered Alphas who had been thoroughly vetted.  He’d never once had a problem over the years with a single heat partner and found that most honestly were doing this because they genuinely cared about helping single adult Omegas through their heats.  These Alphas weren’t just out to get their knot off and L never left his experiences feeling used in that way.  Lonely, maybe, but used?  Never… 

It was a very straightforward process and L had always felt respected, never pressured for a moment to bond or be claimed by any of the Alphas who had helped him over the years.  But it’s not as if any of them had held that kind of draw for him.  Sure, they’d all been decent, good looking Alphas, but there was never a spark of something…more.

He glanced at the laptop across from him on the table to look at the picture of the attractive younger man who he’d chosen from the available Alphas in Tokyo, a twenty-one-year-old student at To-Oh, son of the chief of the NPA… 

Of course he’d found out these extra little details upon completing his own research.  He’d never felt quite so compelled to dig this deeply into a person’s background before.  The more he’d discovered, the more he’d found himself pleased with his selection and decided that it was the right thing to proceed with the heat match.  L smiled softly in spite of himself as he gazed at the image of the amber-eyed brunet Alpha.

_There’s something about you Li-_

_*knock knock*_

“Just a moment,” L called out.

The 28-year-old stood and wrapped his robe more tightly around him.  Although he knew it wouldn’t be long before the other man knew his body intimately, it made him feel better to at least have the _illusion_ of decency in the beginning.

L rolled his neck and closed the computer with a resounding snap before walking towards to the door.

As he drew closer, the most wonderful scent began to invade his consciousness and he let out a whimper at how his body responded, as if he were being pulled by some invisible force ever faster towards the delicious fragrance.  He scrambled at the door’s locks as he heard another man’s heavy excited breathing on the other side.  L whined quietly, unable to get his hands to coordinate properly as he was overwhelmed with desire.

 _What is this…I’ve never…_ L thought frantically, heart ready to fly from his chest.

The Alpha's fist hit the wood with a jarring thud as L’s sluggish fingers fought with the second lock.

“Please…”  The man’s voice growled out, need clear in his voice

L finally tore open the door and stared at the other man, who looked him up and down with hungry amber-hued eyes as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.  The Alpha’s arms snaked around his body and pulled him tightly to him, face pressing to his neck as he breathed deeply of the Omega’s scent…

 _His_ Omega’s scent.

“Mine…” The brunet growled out against the skin of L’s neck, causing the raven’s knees to go weak as he grew slick and wet in response to his true mate’s call.

“Yes…god yes…Light, I’m yours…”


	2. A Very Good Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Tumblr prompt wasn't sent in as part of the initial open call for L's Birthday fic ideas, but I was so inspired when I received it the other day that I just had to include it :)
> 
> It’s WAS a very sweet and innocent prompt...but of course, my mind is filthy and I had to take it to a dirty place...you'll see what I mean, lol 
> 
> You can check out the original prompt request on my Tumblr.
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

“I’ll let you fuck me over this desk if you clean up this mess and stop leaving trash everywhere in here.”

L’s head snaps up from where he’s perched on the navy-blue sofa across the library, laptop on his knees as he plucks away at the keys.  It slides sideways, falling to the cushions and the detective resists wincing at the crinkling sound of discarded wrappers from sweets and candy that surround him, displaced by the computer. 

His work is quickly forgotten as he stares at Light where he sits on the edge of the desk, fixing him with a calculated gaze.  A single long finger slides along L’s lower lip as he considers an admission of guilt…the fact that he’ll be acknowledging that he’s done something wrong, which is unacceptable…versus the very tantalizing reward before his eyes…  The older man’s expression remains blank, giving nothing away…even as he feels a heat pooling in his groin at the thought of bending Light over and-

“You know you’ve always wanted to…”  Light murmurs, a mischievous lilt to his voice as he hops off the large desk.  His mile-long legs are a goddamn revelation, drawing L’s eyes as they carry him around it…fingertips trailing across the surface of the smooth mahogany in a teasing caress. 

L swallows hard at the sight of Light’s tight, cute little ass as he turns his back to him. 

 _Those khakis he’s wearing should be fucking illegal…_   He grumbles internally as the brunet shoots him a quick glance over his shoulder, smirking as he catches L _staring_.

_Oh, you little…fine…you want to play?  Let’s play…_

“Light, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  He allows an innocent smile to spread across his face.   “Have you ever even seen me eat anything in here?”  L asks as he brushes several lollipop wrappers off the couch and onto the floor, batting his eyelashes. 

The brunet’s gaze narrows as it darts to the freshly discarded trash on the floor before snapping back to the detective and raising an eyebrow in acceptance of his challenge.  L can practically see steam rising from his ears and it only turns him on more as he bites back a grin at the small victory. 

The feeling of triumph doesn’t last long though, as Light’s expression turns to an adorable pout.  His full, soft lips just beg to be kissed as he slowly leans forward on the desk, lowering himself until his torso lays flat on the burnished dark wood surface.

Light rests his chin on his folded hands, while his ass…that sweet, bouncy, _perfect ass_ …stays perched in front of the desk chair…

…like Light’s just waiting for Daddy to come home and fuck him silly.

A dark smile spreads across the brunet’s face as he stares L down, a heat in his gaze that causes the older man’s breath to catch…

…as if he can see every dirty, _filthy_ thought racing through the detective’s mind.

“Are you sure they’re not yours?” Light practically purrs, arching his back slightly, rear flawlessly presented…spreading his legs a little wider…

…just like he does when he wants L to fuck him hard and deep.

_Shit._

“They’re probably Beyond’s then…hmm?” Light grins naughtily. 

 _Oh, hell no…_ L rises from the sofa and strolls toward the desk, pointedly pulling a hidden treat from his pocket and unwrapping it before the splayed-out figure watching him.

“I bet he’ll take me up on my offer and tidy this place right up…”  The young man whispers playfully, his hips swaying ever so slightly, taunting L even now as the detective walks slowly around the desk, _taking it all in_ , as he pops the lollipop in his mouth and relishes the strawberry flavor as it hits his tongue.

“It’s a _very good_ deal after all…”

L chuckles and tosses the balled-up wrapper on the floor in front of the desk, grazing a few pieces of silky brunet hair as it just misses hitting Light’s head while sailing past.  The brunet shoots him a look of indignation, before letting out a dismissive huff and turning his head away once more.

 _Oh, really…_   L settles in behind him, placing one hand on Light’s hip and grasping possessively.  The other hand spreads wide as he runs it upward along the younger man’s spine, pressing him further into the dark reddish wood as he leans over to tug at Light’s ear with his teeth.  He grinds against the brunet…just enough to elicit a panting moan that sounds like the sweetest music to L’s ears.

“What’s it going to…ngh…be, L?”  Light chokes out below him, turning his head enough to look at L out of the corner of his eye.  The younger man smiles broadly as if everything is going according to his perfect little plans, rolling his hips in a sinfully addictive circular motion…

_Oh, god…_

That’s when L realizes his dick is going to be making all his decisions for the foreseeable future.  The raven groans in defeat as his head falls forward, coming to rest in the space between Light’s shoulder blades.

“Give me thirty minutes…”  L mutters sourly, grimacing as he looks up and eyes the messy room.

“Get it done in fifteen and I’ll blow you first...”  L’s mouth goes dry at Light’s words, his gaze returning to meet the other man’s.  The brunet winks, laughing softly as he squirms out from underneath L, whose mind is still reeling at the idea of both desk sex and a blow j-

“As I told you before…”  Light reaches into L’s pocket as he turns to face him, rummaging around and brushing against his obvious erection before finding a lollipop and removing his hands with a knowing smile. 

“It’s a very good deal.”  Light grins as he heads for the library door, turning to face L as he takes the wrapper off.  The brunet pops it in his mouth, licking it obscenely before letting the wrapper flutter carelessly to the floor and smirking as L’s eyes narrow.  

“See you in fifteen?” Light calls out over his shoulder as he reaches the door and grabs the handle. 

“What if I get it done in ten?”  L challenges as he nibbles on his thumb in anticipation.

Light pauses before turning slowly, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

“Well, _Professor_ …I might have my school uniform lying around here somewhere.  Can you be ready to _tutor_ me by then?”  L swallows hard and nods, feeling like he can’t _breathe_ as Light simply chuckles under his breath and leaves with the promise to be back in ten to go over his latest 'homework assignment'.

The only assignment L plans to give the younger man involves riding his cock.

He has a feeling Light is going to be at the top of his class.


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for a "bad ending" alternate for Black Book...lol
> 
> I originally said I would wait until Chrismas, but found I just couldn’t...
> 
> ...I might still write Light’s POV AU alternate ending later this year, because I’ll have a bit more time to do so, but for now, here’s an ‘alternate ending AU’ for Black Book, approx. post Chapter 27 Sing For Absolution. 
> 
> If you haven’t read the fic, you can prob still appreciate it. Just know that it may spoil a bit of the Black Book fic for you if you haven’t read it yet.

L waits.

It’s been much the same for the past 6 years or so.  He stays in one place for at least a week beforehand.  Ever since he came to realize that Beyond meant to continue sending…

The raven sighs, fists clenching and unclenching as he paces the hotel room.

L waits.

The detective catches sight of his own reflection in the mirror and tries not to think too much about what has and hasn’t changed about his appearance in the last decade.  He’s thankful that though the circles under his eyes are darker than they’ve ever been, his gaze is still sharp and brimming with an intelligence that none can match.  

Except L knows that isn’t true…

 _He could…no, **can** …he’s still…_  L’s throat grows tight.  The Alpha was certain he’d rid himself of these kinds of reactions by now, hardened himself so he wouldn’t be so affected..

…but it seems that time doesn’t heal all wounds.

L waits.

He paces…glances at the prior nine years’ worth of ‘evidence’ spread out before him on the table, both fearing and praying for more of the same.  He eyes the phone that sits next to the computer, tries to will it to ring, but eventually walks away as he realizes how ridiculous he’s being.

 _Because if it doesn’t come, that would mean…_   L chokes on the implications, tries to swallow them down as his eyes steal towards the door of his hotel room once more.

But all he can do is wai-

_*knock knock*_

L’s shoulders sag as he shuffles towards the inevitable, signing for the envelope addressed to Rue Ryuzaki and closing the door once more.  

His fingers are remarkably steady as he takes a deep breath and opens it to pull out the first of two items he knows are inside.  He’ll have the envelope analyzed of course, but knows that ultimately, there will be no evidence…

The detective doesn’t know how to feel as he gazes at the picture in his hand, but finds a smile spreading across his face just to  _see him_ , and know he’s still alive.  Tears fill his eyes until they spill out the edges, silently painting tracks down his face. He’d thought that maybe, just maybe this time…

L eyes the files stacked next to the computer, containing years and years of ceaseless research into sightings of Beyond, all of his known associates, any killings that could be attributed to him, plans and contingency plans for luring the murderer out for capture…

_I’m so sorry, Light.  I promise, I won’t stop searching for you…_

He sets the newest…‘candid’ 8x10 photograph of the captive Omega amongst the others lying on the table. It’s just a sick little something that Beyond has deigned to gift him with once a year, ever since disappearing with Light so long ago.  

When the security team and he had arrived at the rented home late that evening nearly ten years ago, less than a mile from the Yagami family home, L had been hopeful at first as Light’s scent hit him.  But it turned out, that though traces of the younger man’s delightful fragrance still lingered in the air around the abode, he was nowhere to be found.  

L would never forgive himself for being so close and failing…  

For being just a little too late to save Light from…

The raven reached in the envelope for the second item and sighed upon seeing the birthday card.  It’s a Halloween theme, adorable and clearly designed to be given to a child, with a black kitten on the front, holding an overflowing bag of candy.  L opens the card, as he always has, just in case there is something relevant to Light inside…

_*Meow!  Hope your birthday is a real treat!*_

L stares blankly at the added  _‘XOXO BB’_   penned in with scratchy handwriting before closing the noisy card and tossing it on the table as well.

_I’ll never give up, Li-_

_*ring ring*_ L picks up his phone and answers.

“Quillish…now really isn’t a good time to-”

“We’ve got him L…the plan worked to catch Beyond…He’s in custody.  Light is here at the station downtown and-”

“I’m on my way.”  L rushed to grab his coat and shoes, not another glance spared for the images lying on the table.

He didn’t know what 10 years at Beyond's mercy had done to the Omega, aside from what he could ascertain from the photographs.  He knew Light wasn’t going to be the same person that he knew before…

But if the brunet gave him the chance, he was going to spend the rest of his life trying to make him happy again.

_I’m coming Light._


	4. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for L stalking Light, essentially utilizing his power and resources in an abuse of authority to do so.  
> I've added my own little personal touches, of course...enjoy!

The detective leans back in his seat, thumb rubbing across his lower lip as he surreptitiously takes in the sight on his laptop screen.

_This is purely for research…_

_He’s a suspect…_

L lets out a shuddering breath as he watches the 17-year-old Omega strip down to nothing as the cameras record his every move, believing himself safe.  The young brunet has no reason to worry about the dark, heated eyes of an Alpha male taking in even the smallest details of his lithe, tempting form.

Purely for research…of course.  

Oh, hell, who was he kidding.

The older male had been watching this particular ‘private show’ for weeks, trying to convince himself that there was a reason to continue surveillance of the young man, find reasons that he might be the criminal they were looking for…

The detective told the taskforce he was removing the cameras last week. He’d given Quillish the excuse that he didn’t trust the officers and simply wanted to hide their continued use of the 64 deliciously angled and undetectable cameras as a strategic tactic…but the truth was that he just couldn’t get enough of…

L’s hand strayed unconsciously, trailing downward to palm his growing arousal before he could stop himself.  The Alpha bit his lip hard as he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away immediately.  The taste of blood hit his tongue as he berated himself for such a gross lack of control.

_I’m fucking better than that._ L tried to tell himself as he returned his attention to the screen before him, but his charcoal-hued irises betrayed him…full of barely restrained want as he continued to watch Light.

It was just…he couldn’t help it!  Dammit…this boy!  He did things to L that he couldn’t explain.

He’d always held himself back from his deepest desires, his most basic instincts and urges…all these years.

Not that anyone…Omega, Beta or even Alpha had truly grabbed his attention before now.

Not once in his 36 years had he been so incredibly drawn to another.  The Alpha glanced at the date in the corner of the computer screen, raising an eyebrow in mild surprise.  

_No, make that 37 years…_   He considered wearily as he saw that it was his birthday.

He sighed, head hanging low as he rubbed his temples with his fingertips.

L was just so  _tired_  of it all.

The same old cases and no new challenges had left him jaded.  His gaze returned to the screen.  Heart swelling with hope for more out of life.

Looking upon this gorgeous creature…it was the first time in years that he’d felt such a stirring of lust in his body.  But it was more than just the drive to claim and possess and fucking own every inch of that luscious little Omega that drew him to Light Yagami.

_No…he’s so much better than that…he deserves…_

The 17-year-old may have been young, but he was intelligent beyond his years.  L knew that the world would never understand this brilliant mind.

_No one will ever understand him like **I can** …_

The Alpha wanted Light with a longing that he dared not admit.  The detective felt a rare smile pull at the corner of his mouth as he daydreamed about taking the fortune he’d amassed from cases over the years and going off to some secluded place with the devastatingly attractive Omega.  Somewhere he could take his time discovering every dip and curve of that flawless skin with his tongue…  

L swallowed hard and let out a shuddering breath.  Yes…and there was so much he could teach him.  L licked his lips, the taste of blood still lingered from where he’d bit it earlier.

_Yes…teach…_   His eyes glazed over with desire at the possibilities.

The raven continued to watch hungrily as Light moved about on the screen.  He could see so much of himself in the young man.  Although the brunet was sociable, unlike L, it was clear there was no one to match his intellect within his circle of acquaintances or family to keep things interesting for him…to challenge him.  

_No one at my level certainly._ L sneered, straightening a bit in his chair.  

_He’ll be so alone without someone like me in his life._ His brow furrowed in concern at the thought.  

_I’m truly the only one that can make him happy._   The detective nodded to himself as a renewed sense of purpose filled him.

_Even if I’ve never had a real friend…we can be one another’s…_ He thought happily.  

L was tired of not having what he wanted.  

Tired of being cooped up endlessly in a dark room somewhere to solve cases… 

Tired of fighting his most basic nature as an Alpha to claim, mate and…

Tired of not having a taste of something so…

“Beautiful…” He whispered as his fingers traced the young brunet’s face on the screen.

_That’s it then, it’s decided._   He smiled as a sense of peace settled over him.

L pulled up his bank information and began to make plans for transfers the next day into long hidden accounts off-shore that he’d set up years ago.  He quickly emailed one of his contacts through a secure channel to obtain other documents that he didn’t already have and asked him to make arrangements that the raven couldn’t make himself.  Lastly, he prepared an email to Quillish, setting it to send at a specific time the next day to his long-time companion and handler.  

L turned in his chair when he was finished and stood, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.  He smiled at the members of the taskforce, who all watched him with wide eyes, clearly disturbed by the gleeful expression on the typically stoic man’s face as he strode from the room.  

That was the last time any of them saw the detective known as L.

The next day, Light Yagami was reported missing.


	5. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the previous Chapter titled Obsession

Light startled slightly as he began to wake, the last thing he recalled was a hand over his mouth, a pinch at his throat, a body pressed against his back as he was grabbed and…

And…

And…he couldn’t remember…

_What happened?_

The brunet blinked slowly as his eyes tried to adjust to the dark room he found himself in, with barely any light to guide him or tell him what dangers might lurk within.  

He struggled to keep his eyes open, still heavy and leaden from whatever sedative he’d been given. Light whimpered softly, hating how weak and  _Omega_  he sounded.  His breathing spiked, as he tried to sit up and heard a clinking sound, the slide of a chain across the floor. 

 _What the fu-?_   He tugged at his wrist, eyes widening in horror as he felt the cuff encircling it and grabbed the chain, yanking at it in panic and feeling it immediately go taut.

 _Holy shit…crap, crap, crap…_   Light bit back a panicked cry and felt at his other wrist, but found that free.  Unfortunately, one of his ankles appeared to have a cuff on it as well.  

_Shit…ok, I can do this…stay calm!  I just need to figure out where these are attached._

Light slid off the edge of what he had now determined was a bed and followed the chain’s length several feet away.  He despaired when he discovered that they appeared to be attached to a strong, sturdy bolt in the floor.

_Dammit…_

Light gazed around the dimly lit room, trying to make out shapes…look for a way to escape…  

_Shh, Light, this is for the best, you’ll see._

Those whispered words filtered back to him as he became even more lucid and the fog from the drugs lifted further.  He could see a hint of sunlight peeking thru a door’s edge and started to crawl towards it to peer under it.  Maybe he’d be able to see something that would help him find a way out…

 _Okay…get it together._   He told himself firmly as he quietly crept forward on hands and knees.   _Maybe they just want ransom money.  Dad is the Chief of the NPA, after all.  I just need to be smart and-_

Light was startled as a shadow appeared at the door and the handle turned.  The young Omega gasped and scrambled backward, tucking himself under the bed to peer at the man who now stood in the doorway, illuminated by sunlight.

The brunet was temporarily blinded and had to put a hand over his eyes at the sudden brightness in comparison to the darkness of the room.  He heard a soft, rather exasperated sigh as the man turned on a lamp and closed the door before approaching.

“Come out Light.”  The man’s voice was like dark silk, coaxing, and his scent-

 _An Alpha?!  No…this is…_   Light shook his head vehemently and tried to scoot impossibly further under the bed, straining against the chains.

“I said to come out Light…” The man repeated as he kneeled by the bed, a rumbling dominant tone that demanded submission and spoke to the young man’s ingrained Omega instincts to obey an Alpha.  Light whimpered as he felt the chains being tugged and the man began trying to drag him out.

That’s when he fucking lost it…

“D-don’t touch me!” He shrieked, thrashing and kicking as a hand closed around his ankle and he was pulled from his hiding place.  “Let me go!”

“Shh…shh…It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you Light.” The voice replied calmly as one strong hand closed around the nape of his neck and squeezed as a rush of Alpha pheromones washed over him.

 _Oh, shit…_   Light went limp, mind going blank as his body betrayed him in the face of the biological imperative to submit.

“There you go, baby…see?  Much better.” The man murmured as he hoisted Light up into his arms, cradling the young man’s head and continuing to massage the back of his neck as he contemplated the dazed Omega.

_Baby…?_

Light stared up at the Alpha, getting a good look at his kidnapper for the first time.  The pale older male before him had wild raven hair that looked as if it rarely, if ever, saw a brush.  His large charcoal-hued eyes had dark circles beneath them as if he were some sort of insomniac…  

The most disturbing thing for Light to witness was the depth of emotion he saw in the Alpha’s gaze as he stared down into Light’s own amber colored irises.  It was a strange mixture of possessiveness, reverence and…lust.   The Omega swallowed hard as the man smiled and he realized this wasn’t a ransom situation or a random kidnapping…

“We’re going to be so happy together…you’ll see.”  He whispered as he brushed strands of brunet hair from Light’s face.

_Oh, god…_


	6. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for the 7 fics/7 days for L's Birthday: Could you write about a rainy Sunday morning with Light and L curled up in bed. And if you want to make it smutty that's fine by me.
> 
> Well then...let me see what I can whip up...lol
> 
> I figured this was the perfect one to post on Sunday morning for you :) Enjoy!

The soft pitter-patter of rain on the window mingled with the rap of fingers on laptop keys creating a familiar lulling rhythm.  Light sighed contentedly and burrowed ever deeper into the blankets to escape the chill that inevitably took hold within the older English countryside estate they called home. 

No matter how hard L tried to get the place warmer for Light, it always crept in.  Sometimes the brunet wondered if his husband did it on purpose because logically he couldn’t allow Light to get cold after all, so he found other ways to ‘keep him warm’…

L should’ve known that he didn’t need an excuse to cuddle, but some of his roundabout ways of getting what he wanted without directly asking for it were simply adorable…even after all these years.  Light found it rather endearing.

So, he allowed it and kept his mouth shut.

The half-awake male was further drawn from his rest as the tap-tap-tapping paused upon his sluggish movement.  He hid his smile within the sheets and snuggled up closer to the lower half of the warm body beside him.  The legs of the bed’s other occupant were bent before them and Light didn’t doubt there was a laptop balanced precariously on L’s knees outside the cozy layers of the bed’s heat.

The brunet opened his eyes to the dim lighting beneath the covers, just enough filtering through the downy comforters for him to see the hem of L’s t-shirt.  He lifted the edge of it gently, placing a kiss on the raven’s hip before sliding his hand across a pale swath of his stomach and silently encouraging him to lower his legs.  He was pleased with the sharp intake of breath from his husband at the contact…it was nice to know he could still throw a few curve balls at the older male after all these years. 

Light smirked as the laptop landed heavily on the nightstand, quickly discarded in favor of the attention he was receiving beneath the sheets.  He began to lazily kiss a path from his initial starting point, teasingly tracing circles with his tongue as he made his way lower, pulling the older male’s boxers ever farther down until the base of L’s swiftly hardening cock peeked out from above the elastic.

“Light…fuck…”  The older male breathed out.  “Please…”

The brunet maintained an unhurried pace, only too happy to take his husband apart in small measures as he mouthed and suckled gently at the silken skin of his partially exposed length.  His hand stroked L’s trapped, erection just as softly…teasingly, and felt the dampness beginning to soak through his boxers.

He felt the raven’s fingers thread through his hair, not to control or direct, but to simply card through the strands as he sighed with pleasure and allowed Light to continue to do what he wanted as the rain came down outside on the quiet Sunday morning.

Light moaned quietly as his own need became too difficult to ignore, desire spurring him to action as he slid L’s boxers down completely, the raven lifting his hips to assist him.  The younger man peered out of the covers with a naughty smile for his husband, whose glasses were now slightly askew from Light’s ministrations. 

The brunet watched in amusement as L blinked hard as if coming out of a daze, straightening them out while looking down at him with a lazy grin.  The older male had been forced to get the eyewear a few years ago for working on the computer and Light admittedly found the look incredibly hot.

Especially when they were role playing as Professor and Student…

The brunet slid his own boxers off, kicking them aside under the covers before crawling up the bed to straddle L’s lap.  The warmth of his thighs pressed against the back of his own, their straining lengths brushed against one another as he wrapped his arms loosely around the raven’s neck…a shiver rolled through his body and L’s brow furrowed as he quickly pulled the comforter up around them.

Light couldn’t help smiling at the thoughtful gesture…even though he was far from cold at the moment…

“Good morning,” L murmured softly, lips brushing against Light’s own as the brunet took hold of the comforter, pulling it up further around L’s shoulders as well. 

The younger man was only too happy to help free up the detective’s hands after all, as the older male grinned and sought out the lube from the nightstand for them.  Light bit back a chuckle at L’s ability to multitask as they continued to kiss, even as the other man poured the slick substance on his fingers and warmed it in his hands before trailing one of them down to Light’s entrance.

L’s fingers might have known Light’s body better than even he did at this point.  The older man was able to play him like a finely tuned instrument, eliciting the sweetest sounds and sending him soaring. 

Just like any musician and instrument…they had their favorite songs of course.  Their bodies harmonizing perfectly as they moved together.  But as their natures demanded, they were always challenging themselves, always seeking to discover new melodies to play together… 

Light let out a sigh as the pad of one of L’s wet fingers gently circled the puckered rim before slowly sliding inside.  Just the feeling of having any part of L inside him was...

“More...”  He rasped out, voice still rough from the disuse of sleep, as L began to open him up.  Light laid his head on the man’s shoulder and kissed along his throat, tasting the salt of his skin and feeling his pulse jump beneath it.  “C’mon, ngh…I can take it…”

L let out a grunt of assent and slid in a second long, slick finger.

“Yes…oh-…ngh…yes, right there…”  Light gasped as his hand reached blindly for the bottle of lube now lying on the bed next to them, messily pouring some into his hand before tossing it away again and reaching between them to slick up L’s straining erection.

“Ahh-hnh...ah…”  L moaned out as Light fisted his length, working him slowly in a pulsing rhythm as he sought out the other man’s lips once more. 

It was almost too good for them to stop and move on to…more.  L’s fingers, Light’s hands continued their touching, caressing…as they enjoyed one another intimately, illuminated only by the few early morning rays that had managed to make it through the rainclouds outside.

Light finally decided to give in and cry uncle when L brushed against his prostate for the umpteenth time, sending his hips twitching needily.  He gave a final tug of the other man’s lower lip with his teeth before pulling away and gazing into his eyes eagerly.

“Fuck me.”  Light panted out, giving L’s cock a good hard stroke for emphasis.

“Another…finger fir-” L muttered, pulling out his two fingers to teasingly circle the rim.

“No…now…I really…mmh…want to _feel it_ …while you fuck me open with your cock…”  Light murmured breathlessly.

“Jesus…”  L’s jaw dropped slightly at the naughty admission, glasses tilted again as he stared in awe.  Light chuckled at the sight and plucked them off his face, tossing them aside and leaning in to kiss his smiling face once more.

“So…how do you want me birthday boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L in glasses...I think it's a kink of mine... *wipes away drool*


	7. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a special little something to cap off the 7days/7fics effort leading up to L’s Birthday…which is today! Happy Birthday, L! I present you with a Chambers prequel concept ficlet…  
> It was a bit of a writing exercise as I’ve been working on Trigger…Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> On a side note: I am participating in National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) starting November 1st, which means that I will be putting most of my fics on hiatus for the month of November. 
> 
> I will probably try to update one or two of my fics that I know are in critical spots, but wanted to give you all fair warning. I appreciate your patience during this time and thank you for being so supportive as always!
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

**_Edge_ **

_›_ _the outside limit of an object, area, or surface; a place or part farthest away from the center of something._

 _›_ _the sharpened side of the blade of a cutting implement or weapon._

 _› to_ _provide with a border or edge._

 _› to_ _move gradually, carefully, or furtively in a particular direction._

* * *

 

L closed the file and set it back on the desk, exchanging it for a cut-glass crystal tumbler which he filled with a generous amount of vodka before leaning back in his chair.  He loosened his tie and gazed out the window at the twinkling lights of London after dark, contemplating everything he’d just read.  The barrister brought the glass to his lips, sipping slowly as he weighed the pros and cons of-

_*ring ring*_

L glanced over at the phone and considered not answering. 

_*ring ring*_

He was aware of what the other man was calling about.  The raven-haired male eyed the folder lying on his desk and sighed as he reluctantly took the call.

“Yes.”

“Have you decided?”  Quillish asked quietly, getting straight to the point.  Something L _usually_ appreciated about the man.  “He’s a bit rough around the edges, but-”

“A bit?”  L snorted derisively.  “What he did to those men on the Lahey job…”  He took a long pull of his drink, recalling the vivid images from the file.  Apparently, the coroner had spent a week piecing the bodies together after they’d discovered what B-

“Hmm, yes…he does appear to enjoy his work at times, doesn’t he?”  Watari stated carefully.  “Are you saying you can’t get him where he needs to be?  Make it work?”  The older man challenged.

L knew exactly what his old friend and confidant was doing, trying to mess with his head…

And the problem was…it was _fucking working_.

“I didn’t say that,” L muttered before taking another drink and setting down the glass on the desk, a single long finger idly tracing the rim.

“Good, because you need backup.”  The older man insisted.  “I haven’t found anyone else that comes anywhere close to meeting your…criteria.”  L rolled his eyes.

_It’s not like I’m asking for much…_

“He’s the only one I’ve found with the proper background.  He has the level of intelligence necessary to keep pace with you and can handle any wet work as needed…allowing _you_ to focus on the strategic side of missions.”

“Tch…backup…” L’s brow furrowed as his head fell back against the chair and he mulled over the idea of establishing a partner to-

 _Dammit_ _…he’s right._   L scowled as he sat up once more.

“Fine.  Where is he now?”  The raven snapped out.

“I’ll have Matt track him down and send the information your way.” 

“I’ll let you know how things go.”  L hung up and messaged his driver to meet him downstairs before standing and slipping on his suit jacket.  He begrudgingly straightened his tie once more before finishing off the last of his vodka. 

L slid his phone into his pocket as he walked swiftly towards the elevator.  He saw no reason to delay getting a start on this whole thing.  It didn’t matter to L what time of day or night it was.

 _It’s not like I’m going to get any sleep…_   He thought as he ran a hand through his hair and pushed the button to take him down.

 _Yes, it’s better to get this over with and clearly establish roles from the beginning after all._   L’s gaze hardened as he stepped inside the lift and the doors closed.  

 _Backup…_   He thought with an amused smirk.  _Has a nice ring to it…lets him know exactly where his place is._

**xxx**

L raised an eyebrow as he took in the Brixton pub across the street from within the back of the town car.  Neon signs that had seen far better days lit the windows and glared down upon the damp sidewalk before it.  Sally’s was definitely somewhere that L would’ve been happy to have never stepped foot in, but apparently, his target was inside the aforementioned…uh… _establishment_ , if you could call it such a thing.

 _Filthy rat trap?  Trashy dive?_   L had a million different colorful euphemisms running through his mind for the hole in the wall before him as he stepped from the car. 

“I shouldn’t be long.”  He informed his driver before slamming the door and letting out a huff of breath that fogged in the crisp evening air.  The raven felt a chill run through him and pushed the images from the other man’s file out of his mind as he strode swiftly across the quiet street.

L took a deep breath, his face schooled into an unreadable countenance as he pulled open the door and went inside.  The smell of stale beer assailed him immediately, having long ago soaked so deeply into the very foundation that it was a permanent part of the environment that would never truly go away.  He was thankful that the place was small, which meant that it wasn’t hard to spot the man he sought across the room.

The raven made his way over to the bar, ignoring the stares from the working-class patrons.  Looking at him as if he were some sort of bloody fucking unicorn…

Just because he happened to be wearing a three-piece suit.

 _Yeah, fuck the lot of you…_   He sneered internally, while his expression remained unchanged.  _If you only knew what I was really like…_

But in the back of his mind, L had to question his belief in that statement at this point.  He had worn this particular mask of perfect civility for so long, practiced it until it became second nature…

It had seeped into his skin…much like the scent of hops and barley stained into the wood of the bar he now leaned against.  He had changed over time and there was no going back now…

L frowned as he realized he had just compared himself to a dive bar, before glancing a couple seats down to view the man he’d come there to find.

 _Beyond Birthday._   He gave the dark-haired male a once over out of the corner of his eye, taking in his black leather jacket, dark jeans and white t-shirt.  The man seemed oblivious to his presence as he fiddled with a lighter, snapping it open and closed without a care.

 _How very ‘Rebel Without a Cause’ of you, Beyond…_   L bit back a chuckle that he was sure the other man wouldn’t appreciate, because he really, really was going to try…for Quillish’s sanity.  He knew the older man was at his wit’s end trying to find a good match for L to work with, but it wasn’t his fault that there were so few who were up to snuff…was it?

L continued to monitor the other man surreptitiously as the barkeep made his way over.  Beyond didn’t hesitate to toss back the remainder of his drink and begin pouring himself another from a bottle of very nice, very expensive whiskey sitting in front of him on the bar.  L’s eyes widened slightly at the label.

 _Come to think of it…that’s far too expensive to be on hand at a place like this…_   L’s thumb ran across his lip thoughtfully as he turned to look at the barkeep.  The man looked him up and down in confusion as if he was thinking the same thing about L’s presence in his bar as he stood before him now. 

“Are you sure you’re in the right-”

“He’s with me Jimmy,” Beyond murmured, drawing L’s amused gaze as he reached over the edge of the bar and retrieved a clean glass like he owned the place before turning to smirk at the raven as he set it down.  His mischievous amber-hued eyes narrowing in calculation. 

“Aren’t you, L?”  He continued as he poured a drink and slid it across the bar to him.

_Hmm…well aren’t you full of surprises, Beyond…_

L felt a thrill go through him at the man’s challenging demeanor.

The raven chuckled internally as he continued to gaze impassively at the other man.  He was suddenly excited to see just what kinds of reactions he could get from such a man if he pushed enough of the right buttons. 

L picked up the offered whiskey, downing the entire glass without pause before turning it over on the bar between the two of them.  He ignored the burn in his throat as he pulled out a simple white business card with black lettering from his pocket. 

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he took in Beyond’s slightly sour expression and proceeded to place the card atop the overturned glass before turning and walking from the pub without a word. 

The air wasn’t quite so cold anymore as the alcohol warmed his veins and he made his way across the street to the waiting car.  As L slid in the back and they drove away, he felt a dark smile creep across his face as he thought about his brief interaction with Beyond inside.

He found himself hoping that Beyond could give him further challenges in the future, more surprises…

It had been so long since anyone had…

It made winning so much more satisfying when you had a worthy player in the game...


	8. One More Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ficlet that I'd completely forgotten about, but found in a folder today on my computer...
> 
> Prompt: Hardcore, sloppy, dirty sex
> 
> Enjoy!  
> AF

Light wasn’t sure at what point it all went so…sideways…

He supposed it was like most things in his relationship with L, if you could call fucking each other on a regular basis that.  The younger man didn’t want to admit it had probably happened due to the fact that both of them were immature and hated to lose.  Their competitiveness seemed to be a continual area of contention with each other.

_Oh yes…now I remember…_

Things had started out innocently enough.  Light had gone down on L…

“Oh god yes…” L had breathed out as he came, surprising the brunet without so much as a warning.  The younger man had ended up with white warm cum dripping down his chin and splattered on his chest.  His honeyed eyes glared daggers up at the other man who only shrugged and smiled wanly at the sight. 

“What?”

“That was rude.”  Light bit out through gritted teeth.

“I would tell you to ‘suck it up’ and deal, but…”  L said with a chuckle, still trying to joke. 

Light was definitely not amused and swiftly wiped a hand across his chin, proceeding to smear the excess cum across L’s chest and smirking as the laughter abruptly stopped.

“Not so fucking funny now is it L?”  Light muttered as he stood. 

The raven’s eyes narrowed right before he grabbed the brunet’s arm and yanked him forward on to the bed.  After getting him on his back, L proceeded to give Light the most intense blow job of the young man’s life. 

They were both covered in a sheen of sweat as L repeatedly had to hold Light down, as he strained with the pleasure of the detective’s mouth on him, hips bucking off the mattress as he moaned. 

Within minutes Light came copiously in L’s mouth and sank boneless back into the bed.

“Holy crap…that was…”  He grinned, anger forgotten as he stared at the ceiling enjoying a few moments of bliss before he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach, ass pulled into the air.

“Huh?!  What the fuck L!”  The older man pinned down his calves and roughly parted his cheeks, exposing his pink little pucker.  “What do you think you’re doing?!”  Light snapped, eyes widening as he suddenly felt the dribble of something warm pouring on to his entrance and dripping down. 

 _No…he did not just do that…_   Light thought in horror.

L chuckled as he let the last of Light’s cum spill from his mouth, spreading it around the rim with his finger before pushing a generous amount inside, using it as lubrication to ease the way.

“An eye for an eye my friend.”  He muttered as he messily spread the excess across Light’s firm ass before slapping one of the cheeks with his free hand.

“Ngh…asshole…”  Light groaned as L inserted a second finger.

And they had kept going…

L had proceeded to fuck him, pulling out as he came to gleefully spray his load all over Light’s back. 

In L’s post orgasmic haze, Light had taken advantage and ripped a page from L’s book, pressing the other man down to the mattress on his back.  He swiftly opened him up to take his cock with a ridiculous amount of lube in his impatience, before eventually pulling out as well, pinning L’s arms down and coming all over his face and hair.

Now they stood on opposite sides of the bed, staring each other down, tired from two orgasms a piece, covered in cum, sweat and lube.

Neither one willing to give up or admit defeat.

Light felt his cock twitch as he looked the other man up and down, watching as a drop of cum slid down his cheek.

 _Maybe just one more round…_   He thought to himself and smiled.


	9. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this half- finished Tumblr prompt for a ficlet languishing in my writing folder and decided to complete it.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Rimming  
> With toys  
> Double penetration  
> Cross-dressing  
> Daddy kink
> 
> Such a greedy request, lol...well, here we go!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> AF

_Handcuffing Light Yagami to me might be the best decision I’ve ever made._

The detective grinned broadly as he gazed down upon the figure on the bed.  Though they weren’t connected at the moment by the steel chains they’d grown so used to, Light’s ankles and wrists were currently cuffed closely together on both sides, forcing the younger man’s taut ass high into the air.  It was a beautiful sight.

Who knew that the brunet would be so easy to train…

So receptive to all the things that L wanted to do to him…

“Do you like your pretty pink panties baby?”  L’s fingers ran down Light’s spine, trailing into the crack of his ass until he reached his entrance.  The detective pressed down, rubbing the satin in a circular motion with his thumb as Light moaned lowly.

“Mmm hmm, wanted to look nice for you.”  He breathed out.

“Are you sure?  Just me?”  L reached down to run his hands up the younger man’s inner thighs, knuckles grazing panty clad balls as they reached the apex, causing a shuddering gasp to run through the brunet.

“Because I’m pretty sure that slut Amane was trying to fuck your mouth with her tongue today on our ‘date’ with her…you sure seemed to like it.”  L slapped at the young man’s already weeping cock and bit back a chuckle at the moan.

“No, I only want you.  She’s nothing to me daddy.”  Light protested.

“That’s my good boy.”  He cooed at Light, sliding down the panties to his knees.  “No one but daddy’s going to have this sweet little hole, hmm?”  The older male ran his hands under the lacy pink camisole Light wore on his upper half to find his nipples and knead them. 

“Or touch these pretty tits of yours, right baby?”  L pinched down hard, causing the brunet to groan with pleasure.

“Yes…ngh….please…”  Light gasped out.

L ran his hands back down Light’s torso to his ass, spreading the cheeks so he could see the soft pink entrance just begging for him to fuck it raw and gaping until his cum was dripping out.  Just like his baby boy liked it.  L’s talented tongue slowly circled the twitching rim, enjoying the hiccupping moans that involuntarily fell forth from Light’s mouth as he worked him just right.  As the tight puckered opening grew wetter and relaxed further, L delved inside with his tongue, adding a finger as he went along to prep him. 

Once L had three fingers knuckle deep thrusting into Light’s ass, lube squelching wetly with each press of his hand, he decided the younger man was ready and reached for the toys he’d picked out for tonight.  L grinned and crawled up to where Light’s face was resting against the sheets, so debauched and gorgeous as he lay there panting. 

“Please…”  The brunet moaned, looking at L with half lidded eyes the color of caramel, almost impossible to resist giving in to when he begged.

Almost.

“You see this baby?  I’m going to fuck your greedy little boycunt with it.”  L slid a hand back to play with Light’s hole as he spoke to him, looking him in the eye as he showed him a large pink dildo the color of his pretty panties, already slicked with lube.  The younger man’s breath hitched, eyes widening as he took in the size of the toy.  L smirked and reached for the other item.

“Oh…and so our fun isn’t over too soon…”  He quickly fitted the young man with a glittery pink cock ring, causing him to groan, a brief flash of angry defiance crossing his face before he settled again, too well trained now to act out as he did in the beginning… 

L chuckled and moved back behind Light, wasting no time in positioning the toy at his entrance, nudging the lubricated tip of it at the rim and slowly pushing in, relishing the sight of the younger man’s hole gripping the bright pink dildo that inched ever deeper inside his plush heat.

Light moaned, begging and pleading as L kept a steady pace, occasionally running his hands under the camisole again to play with the younger man’s nipples or trail a hand down to feel how dripping wet his cock was. 

“Look so good like this Light.  So fucking sexy.”  L stroked his own aching length, holding back a groan as he reached for the lube, getting the fingers of one hand nice and slippery.  The older male slowly began to play with Light’s rim, running a finger around it teasingly as he thrust the toy into the younger man’s ass, until eventually he slid the finger in alongside the toy. 

The gasp of surprise and shudder of pained pleasure was all L needed to tell him he was on the right track as his finger and the toy continued their assault on Light’s hole.  It wasn’t long before the detective was adding another finger and soon the young brunet was gasping as the toy and three of L’s fingers fucked into him.

“Please L…want you inside me…”  Light begged deliriously.  The detective grinned, stilling his actions. 

“Do you want me and your new toy filling you up baby?  Does that slutty little ass of yours need two cocks?”  L didn’t wait for an answer, pulling out his fingers and slicking himself up with excess lube from his hand before lining himself up to press in alongside the toy already lodged deep in Light’s ass.  As he finally slid the tip of his cock inside the suffocating heat, L let out a low groan, rubbing soothing circles into the brunet’s hips as he keened and whimpered, adjusting to the added pressure. 

“You feel so good…so fucking good Light, oh my god.”  The raven flexed forward, several more inches of his cock enveloped by the tight sheath of the younger man’s ass.  Light gasped as the other man continued to press inside, holding the toy in place as he thrust, making space for himself deep inside Light, keeping him nice and full as he gradually built up a faster rhythm.  He felt the brunet’s body begin to relax as he moaned with pleasure.

“That’s it, take it all...”  He muttered as he thrust in to the hilt, reaching quickly to take the cock ring off Light and starting up again, driving hard and fast inside.  “So damn perfect, that slutty little hole of yours just loves being filled up, doesn’t it?  You can come now…gonna milk daddy’s cock with that hot, sweet cunt like a good boy...”  He grunted as he thrust in hard, taking Light in hand for only a few strokes before the younger man was coming violently all over his stomach and the sheets below him.

L groaned as he felt his own orgasm wash over him, delighted with how amazing Light felt as he pulsed around him, grinding as deep as possible as he came, painting the younger man’s insides with his hot release.  He yanked out the toy, ignoring Light’s groans as he tossed it aside before continuing to lazily thrust into the sloppy hole, relishing the wet squelch of cum and lube with every smooth drive into the sensitive twitching channel.

The raven finally pulled out and eyed the glistening, abused hole, grabbing both taut cheeks and yanking them apart to watch it gape, as if hungry for more...  His cock twitched with interest and he knew they were far from done for the night.  He was going to fill Light with so much cum he’d be dripping for days…walking around in front of the rest of the taskforce all wet…squirming deliciously in embarrassment and trying to hide it…

And only L would know exactly why.

The detective reached to the nightstand and grabbed a large black plug waiting there, sliding it with little preamble into the slippery hole to keep Light ready for him until later before proceeding to uncuff him and massage his ankles and wrists.

The younger man’s eyes fluttered open where he now lay flat on the bed.  The brunet smiled happily up at the older male as he cared for him.

 _Yes._   L thought to himself, surprised at the overwhelming affection spiking through him for his suspect.  He leaned down to kiss Light’s cheek. 

_Best decision I’ve ever made._


	10. Lawlight Week - Kinkmeme Fill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawlight Week - Kinkmeme Prompt: Light locks L in a sex dungeon equipped with cameras and told he can’t come out until he gives him a show.

Light ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath before turning on the microphone once more.

“I’m not letting you leave until you give me what I want L…what we both want,” He murmured, forcing himself to keep his voice even and calm.  The detective shook his head and shut his eyes tightly against the cameras trained on him, lying on the bed naked, exposed, trapped in this dark basement cell... 

“I-I don’t want this-”

“Spread your legs for me…” The young man practically purred, voice enticing, wanting L to play along almost as much as he wanted him to fight him until the very end.

L’s frame shook slightly, though from arousal or fear, Light wasn’t sure, as he slowly opened his thighs.

“Wider.  Or I’ll have them spread for you and secured in place,” Light ordered the exhausted man on the screen who had admittedly been his captive for some time now.  He’d been wearing him down psychologically and physically, but now it was time to take things to the next level.

“If you’re really good for me today, I’ll let you come out of the room L…prove to me you want it,” Light’s honeyed promises flowed forth like water.

He almost believed them himself.

L blushed, cheeks turning a bright scarlet that Light had never seen on the other man’s face before.  He turned his head away as he finally obliged the dark silky voice roiling through the room around him, letting his slender legs fall open further, exposing himself completely.

“That’s good L…”  Light praised the other man.  “Now I want you to get your fingers nice and wet with that lube sitting next to you…”

“Light! I-” L choked out in surprise, eyes wide and panicked.

“L…”  The brunet replied in a warning tone. “I don’t like repeating myself.”  The other man swallowed hard and nodded as he slicked up his long slender fingers. 

“All right L, I want you to take the tips of your fingers and play with your hole, but don’t put them in yet, just tease yourself for me.”

“Fuck…I fucking hate you,” L spit out, even as his cock grew harder, flush against his belly and dripping now under Light’s observation.  The younger man laughed.

“You don’t like losing…”  He replied dismissively before continuing.  “Slip one finger in…all the way.”

L’s breath left in a rush as he complied.  Light couldn’t even imagine how fucking tight the other man must be.  Anytime they’d fucked in the past when he was handcuffed to the detective, it had always been Light on bottom.  He hadn’t ever dared show a hint of dominance for fear of an accusation of being Kira.

He had been so innocent without his memories.

And L had taken advantage of that.

But now…

“Aren’t you done yet?”

“Go away Ryuk…there’s apples in the kitchen,” The Shinigami flittered through the wall without another word, leaving the god of the new world grinning darkly as he gazed upon L.

“Put another in that tight little ass,” Light ordered, delighting in the moans escaping L’s lips as those long fingers reached deep inside, pumping steadily.  He remembered…how good those fingers felt and his eyes closed for a moment, lost in the memory of L’s hand between his thighs, seeking and finding its goal, making him scream his pleasure-

_Fuck…_   Light’s breath came out in a shudder as he palmed his rigid length, stroking himself through his pants as he watched L finger fuck himself.

“That’s perfect, L…” His voice sounded almost foreign in his own ears, hoarse with desire.  “Now I need you to pick up that toy on the table next to you and get it all wet too.”  L’s eyes widened at the fake cock, taking it with a trembling hand to prepare it as requested.

“Light…maybe try something, smaller?  Please?”  The brunet smirked.

“Oh, c’mon L.  It’s almost exactly the same size as you actually,” Light replied, pleased when L scowled in annoyance. “I think it’s fair considering what I managed...”

“What was it you said? Take a deep breath and relax?”

“Fuck you!”

“Tch…you know, I have some other options.  Wider? Longer? Vibrating-”

“Fine!  This is fine…”  L muttered sourly, eyes still full of trepidation, face flushed as his hands lubed up the toy before positioning it at his entrance.   Light bit back a chuckle.  More turned on than ever, loving the determination L was showing even after everything he’d been putting him through.

"Okay, L…just slide the tip inside...slowly, a little at a time." L moaned lowly as the thick, slicked up dildo slipped inside his clenching hole.

“Stop,” Light ordered the raven-haired man as he watched him through the cameras, legs spread wide so the brunet could see fucking _everything_.

“Light…please…” The younger man’s amber-hued eyes closed tightly for a moment, overwhelmed by the very idea of this man pleading to him…

_*L…*_ His eyes snapped open, not wanting to miss another second, cock throbbing even harder than before at the sight before him.  His breath comes out in a shuddering rush as he stares upon the debauched display.

“God…you look so fucking good like that,” He licks his lips in anticipation and sits back in a chair, unzipping his own pants, and pulling his rigidly hard length out.  He begins to slowly stroke himself, simply enjoying the gorgeous view before him for several seconds longer before continuing.

“Now…I want you to fuck yourself with it…Imagine it’s my cock fucking you open…”  L groans as he slowly slides the toy in to the hilt before dragging it back out to the tip.

“That’s it…just like that.  Feels good, doesn’t it?” Light taunts as the other man continues to fuck himself in earnest, growing close, the telltale signs evident.

Light can definitely tell after all this time.

“I hate you…” L gasps out as he angles the toy just right.

“I know…” Light replies as he strokes himself in time to every thrust L makes.  “Now, come for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that was fun! Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: Animefanimefic


	11. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were multiple asks via my Tumblr for the prompt of Lawlight face-sitting. This fic also fills prompt requests for: Orgasm delay/denial, sensory deprivation, and watersports.

“L?” Light muttered sleepily, frustration rising within him as his handcuffed arm was tugged.  Just when he was finally getting a decent night’s sleep, the stupid panda had to go and wake him up AGAIN.  

_Probably wants sex._ Light huffed in annoyance and decided to shut that idea down immediately

“Hey, I’m not in the mood, okay?  Just let me slee-  Oww!”

Light’s eyes flew open as his arms were yanked above his head and another cuff snapped onto his other wrist.  L hovered over him with a dark smile on his face.  As much as Light detested the blank expressions that L usually maintained, seeing the Cheshire grin on his face was way worse.  

_That just…that isn’t right._   Light thought with a shudder.

“What the hell are you doing!  Let me go right now!”

“No,” L simply replied as he began to drag the other man’s pajama pants off, along with his underwear.  It was then that Light realized that L was already naked.

“L! I’m not interested in your kinky shit right now, dammit!” The detective laughed softly and crawled back up his body.

“Are you sure?” L teased, running his finger down the length of the brunet’s already half-hard cock.  Light cursed lowly and tried to buck him off, which only served to earn him a warning glance from the other man.  “I’ll restrain your legs too if you aren’t a good boy.” He muttered as he grabbed something off the bedside table and in the next moment, he was sliding a blindfold over Light’s eyes.

“L! I just want to sleep,” Light whined, pouting prettily in the hopes of getting his way.  “Please?”

“Oh, I love it when you beg, Light…” The young brunet felt the older man’s hand wrap around his length, stroking it with an expert touch.

“Fuck…L…” Light groaned out as he was brought to the brink by the detective’s hand.  Everything was magnified by the loss of his sight.  It was driving him crazy.

“That feels so good,” L’s hand pulled away suddenly, leaving Light wanting and desperate for the friction to return.  Instead, he felt a cock ring slip into place.  

“Dammit, L…” Light growled out angrily.

“You look so pretty like this, Light,” L whispered in his ear, hot breath making him shiver.  “Completely at my mercy…I could do whatever I wanted to you and you couldn’t stop me.”

“Yes…” The word fell from Light’s lips before he could stop himself, a desire to be owned and used by the other man was overwhelming him.  

“Such a little slut from just a bit of touching,” L hissed out, biting down hard on the lobe of Light’s ear.  “Don’t offer things that you might regret later…whatever I want…hmm…so many possibilities.”

Light’s heart leapt in his chest at the ominous tone, but it only served to fuel the adrenaline and excitement coursing through his veins.  His breaths came fast as he waited in anticipation of what L would do.  He’d always been…creative, and Light never knew what was coming next.  

He felt L moving on the bed and the other man’s legs pressed along his sides of his torso.  L’s hand wrapped around his length once again, eliciting a moan from the brunet as he stroked him just the way he liked it.

“Do you want to cum, Light?” L inquired with a lick of his tongue against the tip of Light’s cock.

“Yes, god, yes please…” Light whined.

“But what am I getting out of it?”  L’s voice was dark and low as he released Light’s dripping erection to run his long, strong fingers down along the younger man’s thighs, back up again along his pelvis. Touching Light everywhere except his cock.

“Anything…just please…” Light babbled.

“Okay,” L murmured, shifting backward on the bed until Light could feel him hovering over his face.  “Eat me out,” He ordered.  “Put that mouth of yours to good use, slut.  You said you’d do anything…” L’s voice trailed off as he gave Light’s length a long, firm stroke.  

Light swallowed his pride as he tentatively extended his tongue.  The flat of his tongue ran across L’s puckered entrance and the effect was stunning.  L let out a broken, choked-off moan that made Light hungry to hear more of his voice so affected like that.  The brunet circled the rim with the tip of his tongue repeatedly, pulling harsh, panting breaths from the detective, who began to move his hips needily.

“If I could see, this would be easier.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage.  You always do seem to like a challenge,” L responded breathlessly as Light’s tongue pressed slightly inside his entrance.  

“Fuck, such a good little whore for me,” Light’s cock twitched at the words, delving further inside and relishing the sensation of L’s hole clenching needily on his tongue.  The detective’s hips bucked up and down, trying to ride the wet appendage pleasuring him.

“Shit,” L groaned out, pulling off Light and moving further down the bed between the younger man’s legs.  He vaguely registered the snap of a cap and then L’s fingers were slipping inside. He impatiently prepared him, swiftly going from one to two fingers and only a minute later a third.  

Light was euphoric at the loss of control, the freedom of letting L take ownership of his body and using him in whatever way he saw fit for his pleasure. He was the only one who could drive him crazy like this…

His fingers withdrew and L rapidly flipped him on to his stomach, startling Light with the force and speed of the action.  The chains clinked and twisted, tightening even further and forcing Light forward on the bed.  L didn’t seem to care much as he yanked Light’s hips up and pressed his face down into the sheets.

“Stay,” L chuckled when Light didn’t move and gave his ass a slap.  “Good boy…such a perfect little bitch, wagging your tail in the air for me to fuck,” Light gasped as L’s thick cock suddenly entered him and slid deep in one smooth stroke.  It was too much, too fast and it was exactly what Light wanted in the moment.

“Please L, let me come,” Light begged as L began to fuck him hard without warning, hips slapping against the brunet’s skin, making the taut cheeks bounce with every slam of L’s cock in his ass.  

“I will, don’t worry,” He replied as he continued his relentless pounding of Light’s hole.  “Just be good for me and take it,” L finally stilled inside him with a groan and Light felt his release shoot deep inside him.  The older man sighed with pleasure and pulled out.

“Mmm, you look so good with my cum dripping out of your ass, Light,” L muttered as he spread the younger man’s cheeks and eyed his slightly gaping, fucked open hole.  “You like being full, don’t you?  Such a good little bitch…”

“L…” Light whined, painfully hard and still at the other man’s mercy.

“I can fill you up even more…” L mumbled as he slid the first couple inches of his still half-hard length back inside Light’s stretched hole before reaching around to remove the cock ring.  Light let out a sigh of relief as L began to strip his erection hard and fast.  “You can cum now, Light.”

Light cried out as he shot his load all over the sheets below him.  It took him a second to take notice of the sensation of hot liquid filling his ass to the brim as he convulsed around L’s cock.  L let out a low moan and shoved his swiftly hardening length in deeper, causing the liquid to splash out down Light’s legs. Light’s eyes widened in horror behind the blindfold as the scent of urine filled the air and he realized what the detective had done.

“What the fuck, L!”  He yelled as L suddenly pulled out and Light felt more hot piss spill down his back as the other man finished relieving himself.  “I’m going to kill you!”

“That sounds like something Kira would s-”

“No, it’s NOT!” Light screeched, pulling at the handcuffs and grimacing as he felt a mix of cum and piss dripping down his legs.  “Anyone would say that in this situation!” L simply sighed in response.

“I’m going to give you a chance to calm down,” The bed shifted and he felt L get up.

“You did say I could do anything…” L grumbled petulantly as he walked away.

“Let me out now!”  Light heard the door close and grew even angrier.

“L, get back here!

“L!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always lovely :)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr as well  
> Username: Animefanimefic

**Author's Note:**

> Always happy to receive feedback!
> 
> Everyday I'm Tumbln! Come find me there!  
> [animefanimefic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com)  
> #CandiedApples


End file.
